Hollyleaf's Inbox
by KleverKat
Summary: Hollyleaf's Personal E-mails


Hollyleaf logged on to her Yahoo mail account. ( I do not own Yahoo!)

Yahoo! ID

Queen ~~~of code223yahoo

Password:

warriorcoderocks

She saw that she had 13 new e-mails, one from Jayfeather, one from Lionblaze, 4 from Tigerstar, one from Leafpool, one from Squirrelflight, 1 from KleverKat, 2 from Breezepelt, one from Firestar, and one from Mousefur.

She clicked on the one from Jayfeather, while wondering how he could send her an e-mail when he was blind.

From:

Der holyleef,

Hav u sin mi stik? I niid to fynd it becus its imptant vewy vewy vewy vewy vewy imptant.. Snc I dnt hav eis, I forc eweyon to fel sowwy fo mi.

Sincwey, Jayfeather

Hollyleaf pressed reply while wondering why Jayfeather could only spell his name right.

Ok, Jayfeather, and remind me to give you another spelling lesson!

Then she clicked on the one from Lionblaze.

From :

Don't be intimidated by the name! (ha ha ha) but some of us in the clan voted, and you should move to Shadowclan because you have a pure black pelt, or live like a savage. And you can't stop me and heather tail from meeting! Oh, I mean you totally can! Ha ha ha ha haw…..

From, I am with heather tail I mean Lionblaze ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!

She didn't even bother to reply to this one, just click on the next e-mail from Tigerstar.

From:

Do you want to be evil?

Do you want to kill?

Do you want to rip your clanmates' pelts off?

Then come down to the Dark Forest, and speak with the Evil Genius, Tigerstar!!!!!!!!

Now a word from our leader, uuuuuuuuuuh, TIGERSTAR!!!!!

Dear sucker, I mean reader.

Get ready to be evil, because if you call now, you will get a free nothing!

Call 1-800-uareasucker bye!

Hollyleaf didn't want to be evil according to her mate, the Warrior Code.

After thinking about that for 2 seconds, she decided to read Leafpool's message

From: born~to~

Hey sweetie, I mean Hollyleaf.

How are you, have you been eating, are you sick, honey, tell mommy if you're sick. ( then Leafpool realizes that Hollyleaf doesn't know that she's her mother and saves herself by saying: ) Which is Squirrelflight! Tell your mother Squirrelflight if you're sick! (wipes sweat off of her tail while saying, "Whooo!)

Bye daughter!, I mean, kin which means that you are my sister's kit, not mine and Crowfeather's! HA HA HA *Laughs nervously*

Hollyleaf was very confused and decided to reply:

Ok, thanks? Bye, Leafpool

She clicked on the one from her mother

From:

Hey, bud!

Brambleclaw and I are out hunting fer foo' and we found a white thing with a screen and keys and we thought we'd try it out, like my e-mail name? Even though I'm not supposed to know about you three and how you aren't one of them. Ha ha ha ha. Sorry, anyway me and brambly are gunna stay here and play in the lake, OH NO! Brambly is drowning! Wow he really needs to learn to swim cuz there was a whole 'nother story at the sun-drown place. Whoo, I'll save you. Gotta go bye!

She shook her head at her father's stupidness.

She didn't reply because of the thought of nothing. She just didn't want to reply.

She clicked on the one from KleverKat.

From:

Hi Hollyleaf,

Just wanted to let you know to not make me mad or I'll take you out of the story, yup, I guess that's all.

Bye!!!!!!

Hollyleaf was too scared to reply, so she clicked on the one from Breezepelt.

From:

STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT

STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT

Just needed to get my feelings out,

Breezepelt

She was too mad to reply to this one, or maybe it was because she would get the authoress in trouble by using bad words.

She clicked on the other one from Breezepelt.

STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT

STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT

STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT

STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT STUPIDTHUNDERCLANCAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT! STUPID THNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDERCLAN CAT STUPID THUNDER CLAN CAT

Didn't let all of my feeling out the first time,

Breezepelt

Hollyleaf was so mad she

CENSORED FOR PROFANITY CENSORED FOR PROFANITY CENSORED FOR PROFANITY

She was so out of breath she clicked on a Firestar e-mail.

From:

Hey kin!

Whatcha doin!

Aren't I adorable? I am like sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo handsome. Because in some of the warrior books I am described as a handsome ginger tom so WHAT!!!!! I'm gonna go look at myself byeeeee!

Hollyleaf decided to reply to this e-mail.

Reply:

Firestar, if you think your pelt is not shiny enough and you decide to kill yourself to have stars in your fur, can I be leader then?

Thanks…………………..or else

She clicked send while clicking Mousefur's e-mail.

From:

Hey Hollyleaf,

GET MY TAIL SOME FRESH-KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thnks

She didn't bother to reply, but padded out of the warriors' den to fetch Mousefur some fresh-kill.

**Do you like it? Please review since you already read it. Also say someone else's inbox you want to see.**

**5 pages on Word wow. And 1511 words!**


End file.
